


The Cost

by PancyZhuang



Series: The horsemen Family [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Suspense, Team as Family, Whump, the ultimate dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancyZhuang/pseuds/PancyZhuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a movie night would turn into a terrible terrible situation right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their leader

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle be kind. Thanks to @shallowjaney(Tumblr) helping me correct my shitty English. (Which is not my first language.)
> 
> This fic is from everyone’s POV. But it should be Daniel Atlas-centric. He is my bae.
> 
> I don’t know how this thing work. Please send me message to tell me how should I do this.

Chapter 1

 

 

 

  
Jack ’s POV 

 

 

Oh my god. My arm hurts. I heard liquor dropping. 

I tried to open my eyes. Oh no. Danny! He looks bad. 

 

 

When did this happen? I reached my seatbelt and put it away.

I turned my head to look for Henley and… Where’s Merritt at? Oh right! In the front.

 

 

I open my mouth and try to yell out their names. But nothing comes out.

Is there something wrong with my ears? Or with my throat? 

 

 

Henley is finally starting to wake up. She is right next to me.

Her mouth is moving, but I can’t hear her very well. 

I think she is asking me if I was allright.

But I give her a nod in Danny’s direction.

 

She follows my lead and her eyes are all wide with shock.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

Danny looks very bad. Like half of his face is bleeding.

His eyes closed. His hair is mixed up with his own blood.

 

 

I hear a door open. My door is opened by… by Merritt?

When did he get here? And he looks at me saying something while grabbing my left arm.

Dragging me out of the car.

 

 

Henley is crawling out of the car too. I am on the ground.

All I can hear is this buzzing sound in my head. I can’t move or anything. Just sitting on the ground.

 

 

Henley and Merritt leaned on Danny’s side of the door. They were yelling.

 

I can see their mouths went wide trying to open the door. But the door. It looks like…

 

I got on my feet walking towards to them.

 

 

 

“Danny! Wake up! The car is going to…” Henley cries.

 

 

All Danny ever does is make her angry and sad. But I’ve never seen this look on her face. 

She didn’t finish her sentence. One of my ear has finally started to work.

 

 

Merritt tried to get into the front seat.

He pushed Danny’s door once

 

 

twice

 

and crack.

 

 

The door was open.

Henley dragged Danny out of the car.

 

I don’t see why they said something about an explosion.

 

 

 

Not all cars explode after they crash, right? 

 

 

 

They pulled Danny all the way to the side of the road.

 

I kelt down next to Danny. I want to scream or hit something. 

 

 

 

 

 

He looks dead.

 

 

 

 

——————————-

 


	2. I've never told you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henley never tell Daniel how she really felt about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Chapter 2 

Henley's POV

 

I don't care that my head hurts like hell.

I don't care that my car just crashed.

 

I don't mind crying out loud.

I only care about you, Danny.

 

I put his head on my lap. My hands are covered his blood.

My hands are shaking like crazy.

I try to use my sleeve to wipe out his blood, so I can see his face.

 

He looks like a child. Our bossy J. Daniel Atlas is lying on the ground. Not moving.

 

It feels like forever.

 

 

"Come on! Daniel Atlas!" Merritt just started yelling. 

 "Maybe we should call Dylan." Jack suddenly said. 

 "We should call 911! Not Dylan!" I yelled. 

 

"I've already called it."Merritt is pacing around us.

 

My right hand is holding Danny's limp right hand. Last time I held his hands was when Dylan revealed his identity at the park.

 

That was one year ago.

 

"Are you guys ok?" I ask, waiting for their answer. 

 "Are you?" Merritt asks with concern in his voice. 

 "If Danny is going to be ok, I would too." I try not to sob, but this is too much. Where is the ambulance? What's taking it so long?

 

"Merritt, Did you see what happened? Who the hell hit us and disappeared?" Jack asks. He tries to look calm. But I know he is terrified.

 "No. I didn't see anything. The car was heading to the left side. I couldn't see anything. After the car hit us, we all passed out. Of course I didn't see it." Merritt's eyebrows furrowed.

 

I feel Danny's hand move a little. I look down at him. There is a variation in his breathing.

"Guys, I think he is waking up." My voice almost cracked. 

 

Merritt and Jack move a little closer to Danny. They watch his every move, waiting for him to come around.

 

"That's it. Come on, Danny boy." Merritt looks so concerned.

"What?" Danny opens his eyes. I've never been so pleased to see his blue eyes.

"Danny. You scared the shit out of us. You know that?" Merritt sighs in relief.

 

Danny doesn't say anything, he just nods with a smirk.

 

"Do you think you can sit up?" I ask Danny.

 

"Yes. With a little help."

Danny looks like he is about to fall sleep any second. That's not a good sign. 

 

 

"What the fuck happened?" he asks after Merritt and Jack help him sit up and lean on my chest.

"A car hit us and the car just left" Jack answers. 

I don't take my eyes off of him since he woke up. I am so afraid that he will pass out.

 

"There is a surveillance camera over there." Danny nods over the direction.

 

I couldn't care less about the damn camera. 

Then there is the siren. Finally. 

 

 

They are running to us. Two of the paramedics are performing stuff on Danny and Jack. Out of us,  they are looking the worst.

I don't know why the paramedics didn't say a word to any of us.

 

After watching Danny getting rolled into the ambulance, we all want to come with him. So I stay with Danny and Merritt with Jack.

 I try to call Dylan on our way to the hospital. But he doesn't pick up. Instead of trying to call him again, I send a text.

 

"Sir, which hospital are we heading to?"

 "NYU Langone Medical Center, Miss."

 

_Dylan, we got hit by a car. We are ok. NYU medical center._

 

Danny looks asleep. They put an oxygen Mack on his mouth. It hurts to see him like this. I've never felt so weak. 

 This magician who keeps making me angry all the time. I can't believe we just got hit.

 

He didn't know how much he meant to me.

 

He didn't know how much I love him.

 

He didn't know I forgave him a long time ago.

 

He opens his eyes. He tries to tell me something. His hand reaches for his mask. But I put his hand away. 

 

 

 

He grabs my hand then he closes his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Its my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have been the one who got a concussion.  
> I am the oldest of us.  
> I should be the one taking care of them.  
> I should be the eyes of Danny while he is driving.

 

Merritt's POV

 

The ride to the hospital with Jack is weird as fuck.

 

I look at these two paramedics.

They don't speak with each other. They're just so quiet. That's freaking odd.

 

But that's not my main concern right now.

 

Jack looks like a injured puppy. He's sitting on the bed.

 "Hey kid! You alright?" I snap my fingers in front of his eyes.

 "Yeah. I am ok. I am just worried about Danny."

 

"That makes the two of us, Jack." Danny took the hardest hit in the crash. His head looks horrible. That would definitely cause a serious concussion. 

 Me and Jack are lost in our thoughts. 

 I feel something vibrating in my pocket. It's Dylan. 

 

"Dylan."

 

"I got the text from Henley. Are you guys ok? I can't reach Danny. I am heading to the hospital now. I was just checking on you guys."

 "Me and Henley are ok, I guess. But I can't say the same for Jack and Danny." I stop and sigh. 

 

Jack's eyes are on me the whole time I am on the phone.

 "Especially Danny." I hear him punching the steering wheel and cursing "damn it" over the phone.

 "I will find out who did this. You hear me?"

 "Yeah. I hope so."

 "Ok. Be careful. See you at the hospital."

 

I've never thought watching a movie would be such a bad idea. I was the one who should be driving, but I was complaining about how my shoulder was hurting all day and about not wanting to do anything but sleep.

 

I should have been the one who got a concussion.

I am the oldest of us. 

I should be the one taking care of them.

I should be the eyes of Danny while he is driving.

 

"It's not your fault, Merritt." Jack looks at me.

 

"What?"

 

"The car accident. Is not your fault."

 Instead of protesting, I just pat his shoulder. 

 

My neck hurts as if someone just stabbed it with a fork. But I'm feeling mostly fine.

 

The ambulance just stopped.

 

"Are we there? "Jack's voice sounds like a cat. I can't hear him pretty well.

The paramedics nod. They look like they are waiting for something. Or someone.

I look around the inside of the car, just to find all of the curtains are closed.

 

I try to take a peek through the window. I am dragged by one of the paramedics all of sudden.

 

"What the?!" I snapped. 

 

"Sit down."

 

Jack and I share a look. 

 We know what's going on. 

 

 

 

We got kidnapped.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Henley's car was left there. No police officers showed up.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Boom.

 

Boom.

 

The car components are flying everywhere.

It wasn't just an oil leak explosion.

 

 

It was a bomb explosion. Not one. But two.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome! :)


	4. Please don't fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is strange with this car crash.  
> I don't want to overthink.  
> But whoever was driving that car clearly did this on purpose. It's just a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am working on C7 now. Feel free to tell me what you think. :)

C4 Daniel’s POV

 

Henley's hand is warm.

My head is throbbing. I feel dizzy even when I am lying down.

I don't know why the fuck that car just headed into us.

 

I know if I didn't turn the car around, it would have been so much worse.

 

Something is strange with this car crash.

I don't want to overthink. But whoever was driving that car clearly did this on purpose. It's just a feeling.

 

My head is making me feel sleepy.

I can feel Henley's hand grasping my hand tighter and tighter.

 

"Danny. I know you are tired, but please don't fall asleep."

Henley is trying hard to stay strong enough to say this.

 

Then I blacked out.

 

 

"Merritt, come on, pick up your phone!"

 

"Lula! Thank God."

"Lula, listen! We were in a car accident. Don't freak out! Jack is fine. But I need you to call Dylan. I can't reach him. Tell him he needs to cancel our next performance."

"I don't know. Danny is in bad shape. He can't do this."

"Yeah, I'll text you the address."

 

 

After Henley hung up on Lula, I open my eyes. I can feel the car stopped moving.

 

 

"What do you mean you can't reach Dylan?" I find it odd.

 

 

I let go of her hand.

 

Next few seconds I have no clue what's going on.

 

One of the paramedics takes out a bag and pulls it over Henley's head. She screams. I want to stop it, whatever it is. But I have no strength in my body. Yet I try to pull him away from Henley. He doesn't even need to push me away. I am already swaying on my feet.

 

 

That was weak.

 

Then my eyes went blind. They are using black bags to cover our heads.

 "What are you doing?!" Henley cries.

 

They tie our hands to the back.

 "What do you want?" That was the first question that popped into my head.

 

But they just remain silent. It's like they can't hear us.

"Danny. You ok?" Henley's voice is shaking.

"Fine. You?" I can't tell her how I really feel. 

 

"I know this is a bad time. But I love you Danny. "

 

"Henley.."

 

Then I hear the door open.

They drag us out of the car and they jump back into the car. I can hear it taking off.

They leave us here. We are tied up, and we can't see.

 

 

What's going on?!

I try to loosen up these ropes.

 

Thank god. These aren't something I can't escape.

"Can you loosen it?" I take the bag on my head off.

 

 

Thank god these ropes were amateur.

 After Henley is freed, she immediately takes off the bag on her head, then puts her arms around me. She has never hug me so tight.

 

"Danny."

 

"Henley." I knew she was scared. I hold her back, trying to comfort her.

 

"Are you ok? "You alright?"

 

We both ask at the same time.

We nod. But clearly we are both freaked out right now.

 

We let go of each other and take a look at the place where they left us.

 

 

 

"What is the place?" Jack?

 

Is that Jack?!

 

Henley and I glance each other.

 

She walks towards the source of the sound.

 

 

 

"Danny. I found them" Henley cries.

"Oh my god. Henley!" That was Jack.

 

 

"Henley, where is Danny?"

 

 

 

 

Well, I feel like throwing up. I see black dots in front of me. This is not good.

 

 

This is bad.

Really bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)


	5. Keep everybody alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids are like my children. I couldn’t let them get hurt. Not on my watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's been so long :)

C5-Dylan’s POV

"Tell me you’ve got eyes on them! "

 

"Alright. I will be there at 5.thanks"

 

Damn.

 

How did this happen? Jack told me they were going to see a movie. Then what? About  ten minutes later I got the text form Henley.

 

Thank god Fuller was nearby the hospital which they had been brought in.

 

There he was.

 

"Fuller." I picked up.

 

"Dylan, I don't see any car crash patients who’d been brought in."

 

"What do you mean?" I froze for a second.

 

"I mean they aren't here,”  Fuller answered over the phone.

 

I knew what I would have done if I found out whoever did this to them.

I got out of my car and just rushed to the ER.

"Dylan! "  was that Lula?

I saw Lula running to me.

"Dylan! Where are they?" Lula must have been crying from all the way here.Her make up is a mess.

 

"Is your father ok? ",  I asked her.

 

"Yes. I came here as fast as I could!",  Lula started crying.

 

 I help her shoulder in an attempt  to calm her down. But I wasn’t so calm myself.

 

 

"Aright. Let’s get in" My heart was raising like crazy. Not knowing how are they or am I going to find them? These kids are like my children. I couldn’t let them get hurt. Not on my watch.

 

"Agent Rhodes. Are there any car crash victims tonight?"

 

"Uh no."  the nurse said.

 

"What do you mean no?",  Stay calm. Stay calm.

"Are there any incoming?",  Lula came a little too close to the nurse.

 

"I am sorry, there are no car crash victims. Not brought in tonight, at least. Here you can see the chart."

 

I didn't have to look, I knew something was not right.

 

"Told you. Dylan.",  Fuller walked towards us.

 

"But Henley said this hospital."

 

"Yeah. I got her text too."

 

"Henley said Jack is ok but Danny is in bad shape.", Lula tried to remember what Henley’d said.

 

"Wait. You spoke to Henley? How is she?"

 

"She sounded like she was crying. Dylan. What do we do? How are we going to find them?"

 

"I will track their phone at the headquarters. I'll call you if I have anything.",  Fuller patted my back.

 

Me and Lula were just left standing in the hallway. I didn't know what to do so I studied her. She looked like she hadn't eaten.

 

"Did you eat? Lula?", I glanced at her as I was dialing Danny's number first. I thought  he wouldn’t be able to answer it.

 

"No" - Lula took out her phone without looking at me.

 

"You should take care of yourself. Didn't you just get off a plane? ", I dialed Henley's number and she didn't pick up as well. Damn.

 

"They are like my family, Dylan! And you know it," - Lula was trying to get a hold of them. Or rather of Jack. Her hands were trembling while she holding her phone. She sat down and stood up. Walked around the hallway. She sat down eventually. She didn’t want me to see the look on her face. But I knew her.

I sat down next to her.

“Lula. Look at me”

"I am scared too. I promise I will find them. " The idea of them dying or get hurt is scaring me. I got a terrible headache since I heard about the accident. Tried to look for them. Called everyone is available to help.

 

I dialed Merritt's number and all we had to do was wait.

 

"Jack!"

"Merritt!"

 

They both answered at the same time.

Lula and I looked at each other for a second and then back to the phone.

 

"Jack! Where are you? Are you ok? "

 

"Merritt! Tell me where you guys are!" Thank God. Merritt is ok. Please tell me you are ok.

 

"Lula. I am fine. But I don't know where are we."

 

"Dylan, just track our phone or anything and do it quick! Danny doesn't have that much time! "Merritt whispered.

 

"We are going to. Listen! Wherever you are, find somewhere safe. Find a place no one could reach you. A house or a car. Anything. Keep your phones alive. Keep everybody alive. Keep Danny alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Alright, Feel free to comment. You can find me on Tumblr (pancytstdob)


End file.
